falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Slug (Raider and Kid)
colouring by |race = Unicorn |sex = Male |faction = Raiders. Himself and his Mother |role = Raider, Son |family = Bullet Holes - His Mother |statusintro = Alive |statuscurrent = |eyes = Yellow |mane = Orange-yellow |coat = Grey |cutie mark = Two red shotgun slugs}} Slug is one of the main characters of the webcomic Raider and Kid. Slug is introduced as a rather sweet colt who just happens to have a raider, Bullet Holes, for a mother. He is often seen cheering her on or actively supporting her. Overview Slug goes on a date with the raider filly Nails, during the special Hearts and Hooves day prequel comic centered around him. Slug is a raider colt with a loving mother. He has been shown, practicing with his magic which is well controlled though lacks the strength of more powerful users. He was taught how to use a sawed-off shotgun by his mother, which likely resulted in his cutie mark. Slug has been shown patching up his mother after firefights, which hints at some medical knowledge at least basic level. His mother also got a pony to teach him to read, by threatening to kill the pony if they didn't. Slug is not the best shot, his mother has scolded him about wasting ammunition before. When a group of mercenaries moved in to attack him and his mother, he was overwhelmed by three mercenaries who proceeded to try and beat him to death with their hooves. His mother rescued him and killed his attackers, but was then assaulted by their fellow raider Shrapnel who revealed himself as a traitor. Shrapnel beat Slug's mother and was on the verge of killing her, when Slug levitated his Shotgun over to the attacking Stallion and blew his face off. Relationships Bullet Holes - Slug loves his mother deeply, often cautioning her or cheering her on. He views his mother as heroic, given how often she has saved him from hazards, like cazadorables or radigators. Nails - Slug was very nervous about asking the filly out on Hearts & Hooves day, but after some encouragement from his mother, Slug asks the raider filly out. The two go out on a short date where Nails clears a hole in the clouds so they can kiss under the moonlight. Traits Appearance Slug is a grey unicorn colt, with a yellow-orange mane and yellow eyes. He has a red shotgun slug for a cutie mark. Personality Slug cares deeply about his mother and is shown to be shy around fillies. He has also shown some hero-worship of his mother, cheering her on and looking to her as a role model. Abilities Since he is a unicorn, Slug can use weapons with his telekinesis. His magic isn't very strong yet, but he does have good control of his telekinesis. He has some skill with the sawed-off shotgun and a little knowledge in medicine, shown when he applied bandages to his injured mother. Equipment Slug uses a sawed-off shotgun as his primary weapon. Notes *Possesses good control of his telekinesis. *A Slug is a type of ammunition used for shotguns. *Often seen cheering on his mother. *Was once attacked by a radigator but was saved by Bullet Holes. *Fought and killed a cazadorable alongside his mother. *Appears to wear a modified Stable jumpsuit with shoulder pads. Category:Characters Category:Raider and Kid Main Characters Category:Raiders Category:Unicorns Category:Foals